yorendorothfandomcom-20200214-history
Nîjiel Bâl
Nîjiel Bâl was possibly the most important single person in the history of Gânia. He was an unusually gifted man, and quickly rose to the rank of Gânn'âr after his successful Trials (see Gânn'rêht). He was the leading general in Gânias campaigns in Altâria, Gïrn, and many of their early conquests during their third expansion. He was also the man responsible for the Rebirth of the Law, and subsequently became Gânn'aînr. He was the second Gânn'aînr who took the title by force, rather than being given it when the previous Gânn'aînr died. Bâl was an imposing figure, standing slightly taller than the common Ishilian male. He sported long, brown hair, which was usually worn in traditional Gânn'rêht braids or in a large topknot. His weapon was a massive, two-handed sword, and his technique was unique in that it allowed him to swing it as fast - or faster - than others used far lighter weapons. He was utterly devoid of any visible emotion, and spoke rarely, even for a Hêrê'sîrin. When he was not leading an army, he was seen either studying the Law or honing his swordsmanship. It was said that he was the most acomplished Hêrê'sîrin of all time; dutiful to Gânia and the Law above all else, discarding anything else as not merely secondary, but irrellevant. His legacy survived for hundreds of Yôr, and the New Spire, constructed after his death, was affectionally known as the "Will of Bâl" (despite being constructed on Azâbel R'têrn's orders). Childhood Nîjiel was born as the first son of Têrml Bâl, a travelling merchant. He was born in Gânia, but grew up on the road, under the harsh tutelage of his father. He was expected to help out as soon as he was old enough, and was taught to read and write at an early age, so he could help with checking lists for error. He was also tasked with lifting lighter goods, always working on the very edge of his capacity. When his first sister was born, he was also tasked with looking after her. Throughout his entire childhood, he worked every waking hour, and was often expected to stay up longer than someone his age should. This presumably contributed to his strict self-discipline that was apparent during his career in the Gânn'rhêt. When he was ten, he first met Nôrnia Inârel; a meeting which would impact her more than him. Têrml and Nôrnia's father, a weaponsmith from Thârn'aal, were trade partners, and they often spent weeks together when Têrml first was in Thârn'aal. Trials of the Gânn'rêht The Trials of Bâl, by law, took place in the capital city itself. Already knowing how to read and write, he was able to focus on the other aspects of the theory sooner, quickly becoming one of the most anticipated Hêrê'sîrin. Having done physical work from a young age, he was recomended to train with great weapons. This was a recomendation he followed, and he begun training with two-handed blades as one of the few in his group (he would, later, create a style of his own). He was, however, a very introverted individual, having little contact with any of his peers or superiors. Upon the conclusion of his Trial, Bâl was regarded as the most talented individual in his group by all of the Hêrê'sîrin charged with overseeing the trials, and accepted without question into the Gânn'rêht.